


Hold It

by tomarkislife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Desperation, Desperate Harry, Desperate Louis, Gen, Omorashi, Watersports, full bladder, im trash, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkislife/pseuds/tomarkislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just wants to pee. But so does Harry. This is definitely not going to end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It

**Author's Note:**

> I suck I'm sorry

Louis whines softly, shifting in his seat next to Liam. Who just had to be leaning against him, putting some unneeded pressure in a place that already felt like it had a sack of bricks on it. He slips his hand between his legs and bites his lip. With Liam laying on him he can't squirm like he so desperately wants to, but he also can't wake him up. That would just be stupid. 

 

Why did the stupid bus have to get delayed, forcing them to ride the four hours to the next place in a stupid van that had no fucking restrooms? And why did Louis have to be  fucking bladder shy? 

 

He groans when a nasty urge pounds into him, wanting desperately to lean forward and shift his bum around. But he can't. So he suffers in silence, pretending that he doesn't hurt. 

 

But, fuck, it really hurts. 

 

"Come on, come on. We should be there by now," he whispers on his breath. "Ooh..." he whimpers, gripping himself tightly through his jeans. 

 

Liam mumbles something and shifts close to Louis, pressing him up against the door to the car. Louis almost cries as he feels something jab him in the lower abdomen. No, no, he just felt himself leak and really can't hold it much longer. 

 

"L-Li," he stutters nervously. Liam just buries into him further, causing more pain to his friend. "Liam? P-Please," he begs. 

 

"Hmm," he groans. "Tired," 

 

He wraps an arm around Louis and squeezes. Right on his poor, full to the brim bladder. 

 

Louis squeaks, shoving his arms away and squishing his thighs together. "Oh fuck, _fuck_!" 

 

Liam is awake now, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. It takes him a few moments to notice Louis' distress. "Lou? You alright, mate?" 

 

Louis hates his nickname right now. Lou. It reminds him so badly of what he needs. He whimpers, tears rapidly filling in his eyes as he turns to face Liam, constantly bouncing. "Li... I really... Really hafta pee," he finally admits after hours of holding. 

 

Liam gives him a confused look. "Alright, I'll just ask the driver-" 

 

"N-No!" Louis shouts. That what he had been avoiding for the past three hours. He didn't need anyone thinking he was some baby who couldn't hold his bladder. 

 

In the back of the van, Louis hears shifting and soft voices groaning. He had completely forgotten about Harry and Niall in the back. He almost cries at the prospect of more people finding out about his predicament. He couldn't have that. 

 

"What?" Liam says, confused. "You said you had to pee so-" 

 

"I can h-hold it," he shakes his head. "We don't need to... Need to stop," 

 

Liam gives him a look, about to fight him, but he has another idea instead. "If you say so," smirking slightly, he leans against him. Louis stiffens but doesn't do anything as he feels the liquid in his bladder shift. Liam chuckles when he whines. "So you're not... Full?" 

 

He rests his hand against Louis' bladder and very gently presses down. 

 

"Liam!" 

 

Niall wakes up abruptly when he hears commotion in the front, frowning when he realizes he's awake. 

 

"Liam, I have to fucking piss!" 

 

"I thought you said it wasn't that bad," 

 

Niall chuckles at the exchange, planning on going back to sleep, but the idea of teasing Louis along with Liam is too fun to pass up. He grabs a water bottle and sticks it between Louis and Liam's head, shaking it. 

 

"Water anyone?" 

 

Louis moans when he hears the liquid in the bottle slosh, much like the liquid in his bladder. Fuck, he has to piss. 

 

"N-Niall... Please don't..." 

 

"Yeah sure! Thanks, mate!" 

 

Niall hands the bottle to him and Liam uncaps it, taking generous gulps. Very loud gulps. 

 

Louis squeezes his eyes shut tightly, along with his dick. "Come on, Li... Don't-Don't drink so loud." 

 

Liam takes a few more gulps before stopping. "You said you-" 

 

"I know what I fucking said!" he snaps, immediately regretting it. An urge ripples through his bladder and he leans forward, whimpering. "I can't... I can't..." 

 

"Ever been to Niagara Falls, Li?" Niall asks suddenly, ignoring Louis' desperate pleas.

 

Liam shakes his head. "Heard it's quite lovely. All that water just rushing down, streaming over the rocks..." 

 

Louis whines and wiggles his bum into the seat, feeling the pressure rise to ungodly painful levels. He needs to pee. Now.

 

"Guys, I'm not kidding. I really need to pee," 

 

But they're not listening. "Sssssss," Niall hisses into his ear. Oh god, Louis couldn't do this. He continues hissing, getting louder and louder, until Louis snaps. 

 

"Shut the fuck up! I am actually about to piss myself!" 

 

Both boys go silent, Niall looking over when Harry stirs in his sleep. 

 

Louis is crying now, shaking, because he just wants to pee. "I need to... I need to..." 

 

"Hey mister driver!" Niall calls. "Could you pull over at the next rest stop. I gotta piss," 

 

Louis looks back at him, almost smiling. "Yeah, but that might take a while. Pretty barren out here." he answers. 

 

Louis whines. He really can't wait much longer. "Um, do you know how much longer? It's kind of an emergency." 

 

The driver chuckles. "Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes. I'll pull over as soon as I see a rest stop." 

 

Louis continues to squirm, trying to find some position that isn't absolute torture to his bladder. "Oh man we better pull over soon. I gotta wee too," says Harry, who apparently was awake through all of that. 

 

Louis whimpers. All this talk of pee is only making things worse. 

 

Liam, as soon as Louis snapped at them, noticed how in distress he actually was and has begun consoling him. "It's alright, Lou. We'll get you to a bathroom as soon as we can. You can do it." he whispers, making sure Harry doesn't hear. He knows Louis doesn't want his need voiced to everyone in the car. 

 

But all Louis can hear is Harry whining in the back seat. "Gotta wee, gotta wee, gotta weeee," And it's killing him. 

 

"L-Liam... M-Make Harry s-stop," he begs. 

 

Liam looks back at Harry and glares. "Will you shut up and just hold it. Harry." 

 

Harry sticks his tongue out at him. "But I hafta pee so freaking bad." Louis shifts again, grinding into the seat. 

 

"Just stop it, alright? It's really annoying." 

 

Harry sighs and nods, going back to being silently desperate. 

 

Louis, on the other hand, can barely be quiet any longer. He's started to whine and moan whenever the car goes over a bump, and whisper to Liam that he just can't hold it anymore. 

 

"Shh, it's alright," he reassures, gently wrapping an arm around him. "We'll be there soon." 

 

"Five more minutes, fellas. Then I'm turning off." 

 

"Yessssss," Harry sighs in relief, unbuckling his seatbelt. "I call dibs on the toilet first." 

 

Louis goes pale. No, no, _no_! He couldn't wait for Harry to pee before him. He wasn't sure if he could wait the five minutes to get to the rest stop. He has to say something. 

 

"H-Haz," he stutters. "You-You gotta let me go first. I'm... I'm..." 

 

"No way, Lou! I'm seriously about to piss myself!" Harry interrupts, unaware of just how desperate his poor friend is. 

 

Louis whimpers but gives up in trying to fight. He would just have to wait. "Louis, I can say something if you want. I don't want you hurting yourself." 

 

Louis just shakes his head. Oh god, what was he going to do? 

 

“Li… You have to get me-me to that t-toilet first,” he whispers into his ear. “I just… I just…” 

 

“Alright, turning off now. We’ll be there in just a minute.” 

 

Louis is panicking. He will literally wet himself if he doesn’t get to the bathroom in that said minute, but he knows he can’t run like Harry can to the loo, so he turns around to Niall and shoots him a pleading look. Somehow, he understands, nodding his head. 

 

When the car stops, Niall starts distracting Harry and Louis makes a grab from the door, wincing when he feels a few leaks trickle out. He doesn’t let that stop him and pries it open, stepping out and moaning.

 

Standing is much worse. So much worse. But Liam comes up behind him and holds him up, walking at a slow pace to the petrol station. 

 

“Niiiiialllll! Louis’ gonna get there first!“ 

 

“Come on, mate. You can wait. I just need to-“ 

 

“Fuck off!” Harry says, pushing him out of the way and clambering out of the van. Gravity hits him too and he pauses for a moment, grimacing in pain. Louis and Liam have already entered the petrol station. “Fuck,” 

 

Louis is crying now. He knows he isn’t going to make it at this point, each step jostling his bladder and sending leaks to dampen his boxers. His bladder is pulsing with liquid and he can see the bathroom but… 

 

“I need it first, Lou!” 

 

Liam flinches at his voice, knowing he only has one way to get Louis to that bathroom first. “Lou… You have to run,” 

 

“But I-“ 

 

Suddenly, Liam is pulling him along, speeding to the loo’s. Louis cries out in pain, urine seeping into his boxers and creating a small wet spot on his jeans. 

 

“Liam! Stop!” 

 

Liam ignores him, shoving him into the restroom when the approach it and shutting the door. 

 

“No, no, no! Liam! I have to fucking pee!” Louis hears Harry through the door as he leans against it, breathing heavily. He had managed to cut off his stream, but that was only when he stopped running. He wasn’t sure if he could make. 

 

A loud pounding on the door jolts him back to reality and he winces as the pounds reach his bladder. “Hurry the fuck up, Louis!” 

 

Louis reaches for the button of his jeans and quickly unbuttons them, steadily leaking the whole time. Once they undone, the added pressure from his jeans gone, he takes his first step. 

 

Piss streams past his fingers and he squeezes tighter, freezing where he is. God, he was going to wee himself, inches from the toilet. 

 

“Lou? Everything alright?” It’s Liam. 

 

Louis whimpers. “I can’t… I can’t get to the-the toilet.” he says, just loud enough for him to hear. 

 

Liam enters the bathroom, ignoring Harry’s yelling about just needing a fucking piss. He sees Louis standing relatively close to the toilet, frozen in place. “Hey, hey,” he says when he notices how hard he’s crying. He walks over to him and rubs his back. “We’re almost there. Just hold it a few more seconds.” 

 

“I can’t Liam!” he cries. “I’ve been holding it for too long and-“ 

 

That’s when Liam does it. He shoves Louis to the toilet and whips out his penis for him, ignoring the pee that’s already spraying out of him. 

 

Louis moans loudly as he finally starts peeing somewhere other than his pants. “Oh my… Fuck…” 

 

Liam chuckles. “Feel better?” Louis just nods, mouth open in a gasp, head falling backwards. 

 

“Come on, Lou! I’m fucking pissing my pants out here!” Harry shouts through the door. 

 

Louis chuckles, finally feeling the relief he had been craving for hours. “You’ll just have to wait, Haz. I’ve been needing to go for fucking ages and I’ve never felt this amazing.” 

 

Harry twists his legs together, hands stuffed in his crotch. “You suck,” he says, bouncing while he waits for him to finish up. 

 

Liam walks out of the bathroom to give Louis some privacy and smirks at the desperate Harry. “Every been to Niagara falls, Harry?” 

 

Harry just groans in response. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> trash=me


End file.
